All About Us III - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: In part 5 of the FIFTH Annual Holiday Marathon, Kaitlyn gets more quizzes back and learns about a few more family members.
1. Chapter 1

_**ANs in part one but a little note:**_

 _Thanks to Sammy and Ilna for the edits, feedback and helping me split this one into two stories. And to Ilna for writing the intro/dialogue portion last night._

 _And happy friendiversary Sammy - I am forever grateful that the stars aligned and we became friends; that you were already friends with Ilna we formed this magical trio that became family! Love & hugs_

* * *

 **All About Us III  
** _part 5 of the Fifth Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon_

"Is it okay if I check my email while you and Jacob set up the game, Mom?" Kaitlyn asked as Jacob began taking the Mouse Trap pieces out of the box and placing them on the coffee table.

"Sure, honey," Jenna said.

"We've been so busy with Christmas I haven't checked, and Aunt Elizabeth said she and Uncle Joseph and Grandma Ang and Nonna all did their quizzes!" She sat down at the desk and navigated to the email login screen.

"I'll save the yellow mouse for you, Kaitlyn," Jacob said, setting the plastic mouse figures on the table.

"Thanks, Jacob," Kaitlyn said, and Jenna smiled at the interaction. A moment later, Kaitlyn squealed. "Here they are!" She turned back to look at her mother and brother. "And you know what? Mary and Aaron and Aunt Deb and Joan are going to do their quizzes while they're here visiting. Mary said she had finals before she left and Joan had school. And with everything they had to do to get ready to come here for Christmas, they didn't get a chance to do them earlier."

"Oh, that's nice, honey," Jenna said. She grinned. "I can't wait to see Joan's answers."

"And Aunt Catherine gave me Carrie and John's emails and told me to send the quiz to them, too, because she said Carrie will really like it."

Jenna smiled. "That's wonderful. I love how much fun you're having with this, sweetheart."

"And how much we're learning about our family," Kaitlyn said. "Once Mary and Aaron and Aunt Deb and Joan do theirs, and Carrie and John too, almost all of them will be in." She looked pointedly at Jacob who stopped the game setup when he felt eyes on him.

"I'm still working on mine!" he insisted. "I want to get all the answers right."

"It's not a test, honey," Jenna said, running a hand over his hair. "There aren't right or wrong answers. Just answers that are true to you."

"But I want mine to be really good because it's really important to Kaitlyn."

"Ohh, honey," Jenna said.

"That's really sweet, Jacob," Kaitlyn said. She smiled at him. "I could help you if you want."

"Thanks but … I want to do it myself," he said decisively. "I'm ten now. I'll finish it soon. Before we have to go back to school. I promise."

Kaitlyn smiled. "Okay." She looked back at the computer screen. "Do you want to hear Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph and Grandma Ang and Nonna's answers before we play?"

"Yes!" Jacob cried, jumping up and standing behind her to look over her shoulder.

Jenna smiled. "Go ahead and read them, honey. I'm all ears."

#


	2. Joseph's Quiz

_Hi Kaitlyn,_

 _This is my very first one of these quizzes, so you've taught me something new. Thank you, honey, because it's always important to keep learning new things._

 _Love, Uncle Joseph_

 **What's your name?** My title is Captain Joseph Rollins, US Navy, Retired. I go by a few names. My favorite ones are Dad, Uncle Joseph, and now Grandpa.

 **What time is it?** 2:45 p.m. Do you remember how to translate that to military time? It's 14:45

 **What is your best friend's name?** Your Aunt Elizabeth is my best friend.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Long before you were born. I could still climb one, though, if I needed to.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** What's the situation and is my family safe?

 **What's your favorite day?** I'm retired, so every day. Wednesdays are a big favorite at our condo because you and your brothers are here.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** I don't let people annoy me so much these days. It's not worth it.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Having a wonderful wife and daughter who embraced each new adventure that came with my Navy career.

 **What are you wearing now?** Khaki pants and my favorite T-shirt. It says _Best Grandpa Ever_ on it

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** A friend at Pearl, Tom Livingston

 **Siblings?** One brother

 **Hair color?** Black with gray

 **Eye Color?** Brown

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** I'm not allowed to tell military secrets, but Elizabeth knows everything else.

 **Are you shy?** No, I'm not.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Probably, but I'm not going to try.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Smokey napping on the overstuffed chair.

 **What books are you reading?** I just finished _Night_ by Elie Wiesel. It's about his experiences during the Holocaust.

 **Piercings?** No

 **Favorite movie?** _The Sands of Iwo Jima_

 **Favorite football Team?** Chicago Bears or, as they're often called, Da Bears

 **What were you doing before this?** I was at Home Depot

 **Pets?** Smokey, our dog

 **What do you worry about?** I'm not a worrier by nature. I'd rather solve problems than worry about them.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I would choose Catherine. We think alike strategy wise and I think we'd be a formidable team. Though my son-in-law might beat me to that choice of partner.

 **Are you missing someone?** A few friends in New York but they're going to visit in March, so that's something we're looking forward to.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** I have a badly faded anchor tattoo from when I was on my very first tour of duty.

 **Who is your hero?** My wife. She's the most incredible person I know, and my strong, brilliant daughter.


	3. Elizabeth's Quiz

_Hi Kaitlyn,_

 _This is a great way to find new things to think about and discuss with people we love._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing everyone's answers._

 _Love, Aunt Elizabeth_

 **What's your name?** Elizabeth Rollins

 **What time is it?** 2:00 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** I'm very lucky to consider Catherine and my mother to be my best friends. Uncle Joseph is also my best friend, and that's very important - us being friends in addition to being a married couple.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Probably when I was a teenager.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where are my husband and family?

 **What's your favorite day?** Days I spend with family, like Wednesday afternoons with you, Dylan and Jacob. Days with Angie are always special, too.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** People used to ask me why I was pursuing a doctorate when my husband was a Navy Captain. How absurd was that?

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Having a wonderful family, career and the ability to meet all the students in the tutoring programs.

 **What are you wearing now?** Capri pants and a grey sleeveless top.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** Catherine

 **Siblings?** One brother

 **Hair color?** Brown

 **Eye Color?** Brown

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Joseph, but I don't have any deep, dark secrets.

 **Are you shy?** No, I'm not.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Probably not.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** A photo of Angie on the desk.

 **What books are you reading?** I just started _Becoming_ by Michelle Obama.

 **Piercings?** Just my ears.

 **Favorite movie?** _Citizen Kane_

 **Favorite football team? Chicago Bears**

 **What were you doing before this?** Picking Grandma Ang and Nonna up from the hair salon.

 **Pets?** Smokey, our dog.

 **What do you worry about?** I used to worry about Uncle Joseph, Catherine and Steve when they were active duty. And Carrie and John as well. I still get a little worried when I hear the team has a situation, even though I know they're excellent at their jobs.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** Oh, my, I'm going to say I'd pick your Uncle Joseph, but I don't think we'd beat Catherine and Steve.

 **Are you missing someone?** I lost my dad when I was very young. I will always miss him.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** No tattoos for me.

 **Who is your hero?** My mom. She raised us as a single parent after we lost my father when she had two children in high school. She's an amazing lady.


	4. Grandma Ang's Quiz

**(Typed by Grace)**

 **What's your name?** Angeline, but everyone calls me Ang. My FAVORITE people call me Grandma Ang.

 **What time is it?** 1:00 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** I've had many wonderful friends in my life. My daughter Elizabeth grew up to be one of the best. Nonna is also a friend I treasure, especially since we share so many beautiful family members in common.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Oh, sweetheart, it was probably around 1957.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** I don't think I'd like to do that. If I did, I would ask where my loved ones were.

 **What's your favorite day?** My favorite holiday to celebrate is Thanksgiving - no matter when in the year we celebrated, because it meant Joseph and my Catherine were home.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** I don't get annoyed easily. A silly question I hear is "What's the secret to your luck?"

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Having a husband and children that I loved very much, and now having so many grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Both by blood and of the heart.

 **What are you wearing now?** Blue pants and a grey and yellow top.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** Catherine

 **Siblings?** Three brothers

 **Hair color?** White

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** I don't have lots of secrets.

 **Are you shy?** No, I love to talk to everyone. They are all friends I haven't met yet.

 **Can you do a headstand?** About forty years ago I could. I was quite athletic!

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Elizabeth in the kitchen

 **What books are you reading?** _The Greatest Baseball Stories Ever Told: Thirty Unforgettable Tales from the Diamond_

 **Piercings?** Just my ears

 **Favorite movie?** _Casablanca._ I used to love watching that movie with Catherine.

 **Favorite football team?** Chicago Bears

 **What were you doing before this?** I was at the clubhouse in our condo complex with the senior group.

 **Pets?** Smokey

 **What do you worry about?** I don't worry so much. You learn with age to relax a bit more about unimportant things. The small stuff as the young people say. I do worry if a family member or friend is sick or in danger.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** This one made me laugh, sweetheart. I would pick my girl, Catherine, because I think she could win without my help but it would be fun to beat out all the younger people.

 **Are you missing someone?** My husband, Rocks. But I see him in my daughter and son and my grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Goodness no.

 **Who is your hero?** My amazing granddaughter who went from the top ten 10% of the Naval Academy to an incredible career as an officer to a member of the governor's task force and is now the Chief of Staff to the Governor of Hawaii. All while being her usual, kind, beautiful self.


	5. Nonna's Quiz

**(Typed by Grace)**

 **What's your name?** Everyone calls me Nonna (unless they call me Mom)

 **What time is it?** 6:00 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Lena, we've been friends since 1945! And Ang is another of my besties as you kids say. It's hard not to bond over shared grandchildren.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** That's funny, tesoro. Probably in 1955 or so.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where is Walt Disney? Ha ha. That's a joke. They used to say Walt Disney was frozen. He's isn't. I wouldn't want to be frozen. If I was, I'd look for my Daniel when I got unfrozen, because I'd hope my family was together.

 **What's your favorite day?** Days with my family.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "Is your family in the mafia?"

There are millions of Italian Americans who have nothing to do with those bad apples!

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Having my wonderful family.

 **What are you wearing now?** A top mio bambina Grace bought for me that says _Best Nonna Ever_ and black pants

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My daughter Clara

 **Siblings?** I have five.

 **Hair color?** Gray

 **Eye Color?** Brown

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** My sister Tess

 **Are you shy?** No, I love to talk. Not as much as my Daniel, though.

 **Can you do a headstand?** I couldn't do a headstand when I was ten, bambina!

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** My beautiful Grace helping me with this quiz on the tablet.

 **What books are you reading?** A vegetarian cookbook thanks to you inspiring me

 **Piercings?** Only my ears. Back in my day Italian families pierced baby girls' ears with a needle and a string.

 **Favorite movie?** The Sound of Music

 **Favorite football Team?** I don't watch sports but I will say the Jets for my grandchildren.

 **What were you doing before this?** Cooking!

 **Pets?** None at the moment

 **What do you worry about?** Daniel with his dangerous job. And Steven and the team. My children and grandchildren. I'm Italian, it's what I do.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd rather keep score, like in the snowball fights, but I would pick Daniel.

 **Are you missing someone?** My husband, Tom. My parents. My brother, too. But I know they are in heaven and I'll see them again.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Oh, my, no.

 **Who is your hero?** My grandsons. My bella regazza, Catherine. My son in law, the fire fighter. So many heroes on our family.


End file.
